


Fucking Tabasco

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Enjoy!, Gallavich, I'm fucked in the head, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Tabasco, This Is STUPID, Weird, cos Mickey loves Tabasco, don't mind me, lol, my immaturity knows no boundaries, my sense of "humor" is shit, the level of crack is ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's obsession to Tabasco bothered Ian more than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Tabasco

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing over the fact that my dad used to cover my thumbs with Tabasco while I slept, so that I wouldn't suck my thumbs. LOL And cos I'm bonkers...  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave my some crack cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

Ian had to admit it wasn’t his brightest idea, it was actually a really fucking stupid idea, but fuck it he was doing it anyway? Is it—for real, possible to be jealous over an item? That fucking hot, red, juicy, spicy liquid. But it always made Mickey moan. Whenever he put it on his eggs, on his hangover-cure, on his steaks, well literally on fucking everything. Ian loved when Mickey made those noises, when he hummed. Usually Mickey hummed for Ian, or because of Ian. But when he hummed while eating a sandwich, it wasn’t because of Ian, it was because of Tabasco. Fucking Tabasco.

So what Ian did one particular evening before Mickey got home, was to cover his neck with Tabasco.  He spread that devil sauce all over his neck. Then he removed all of his clothes and dived under the covers, laying on his side, head resting on his palm. One leg on the bed while the other one was curled up, toes pressing against the calf of his other leg. The covers laid so that they hardly left any room for guessing, just covering his manly area. And then he waited for Mickey to come home.

It took only fifteen minutes or so for Mickey to come home. Ian heard the front door creaking when Mickey stepped inside the Milkovich household.

“Ian?” Mickey asked the seemingly empty house.

“In here,” Ian responded from the bedroom.

A smile curled up on Mickey’s lips as he headed to their bedroom. His jaw might have dropped a little, when he found Ian laying on their bed, naked, waiting, a seductive smirk on his lips.

“Well fuck me,” Mickey said licking his lips, his eyes feasting on the sight.

“Exactly what I was planning to do,” Ian chuckled, enjoying the reaction he got from his lover.

“You’re a fucking mind reader,” Mickey said and started to free himself from his cottony prison known as clothes.

“Just get in here,” Ian said, not wanting to waste another minute.

Mickey didn’t need more encouragement, he stripped down faster than a he’d smoked a cigarette during recess in primary school. He grinned when he crawled on top of his ginger boyfriend and jointed their lips together in a crashing motion. Whereas Mickey wanted to keep it PG 13 for a while, slothfully pecking kisses all over Ian’s cheeks and mouth, Ian wasn’t having any of it.

He grabbed a fistful of Mickey’s slick hair and smashed their lips together with force, sucking and biting.

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Mickey grinned when they broke for air.

“Been dreaming about this all day,” Ian said.

“Oh have you now?”

“You have no idea.”

Mickey smiled against Ian’s lips, and Ian might have helped Mickey a little to get to his neck. He practically swung his head onto the pillow, giving Mickey a better access. Mickey easily caught on what Ian wanted him to do, and kissed his way to Ian’s neck.

He licked the thick vein on Ian’s neck, tasting something extremely familiar on his tongue.

“Whatta fuck?” He said, rolling his tongue between his teeth, like have was trying to confirm that his palate was correct.

“Ian…?” He said with questioning tone.

“Yeah?”

“Why the fuck does your neck taste like Tabasco?”

“I thought you’d like it.” Ian frowned a bit, thinking that his idea had been fucking mental.

But Mickey just smiled.

“Fuck you know me so well,” He said, and lowered his tongue back to Ian’s neck.

Licking and kissing all over, making those lovely hums, hums that Ian craved for, noises he silently praised inside his head.

Mickey ate and ate Ian’s neck, leaving behind angry red marks. He jerked his head up, looking Ian with lust filled eyes and weird smile on his face.

“You know—“

“Don’t even fucking think about it! That shit burns! It’s not going anywhere near my dick!”

**Author's Note:**

> That's what lack of sleep does to ya.  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm under the same name.  
> And fuck, I'm out, peace <3


End file.
